


Mi Tesoro

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Name of the Game [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Contests, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Games, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Pet Names, Sassy Lance (Voltron), Sassy Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Lance wants to up his game. Keith regrets his life choices.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Name of the Game [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750123
Comments: 24
Kudos: 188





	Mi Tesoro

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lin for suggesting the name "tesoro"!

Lance felt like he needed to up his game. Keith had left him a bit of a flustered mess yesterday (and he forgot to say goodnight, but if Keith wasn't saying anything about that, neither would Lance).

"Good morning," Lance said cheerily, coming to stand next to Keith on the bridge. Keith eyed him with an expression Lance couldn't decipher.

"Thank you for joining us, Lance," Allura said with as much sass as she could master. Lance grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Princess," he said. The others returned to the meeting they were having. It was about a bunch of boring diplomatic things, so Lance sort of turned out. He didn't enjoy these talks if they were actually meeting with potential allies for the coalition.

"So," Keith whispered, clearly as uninterested as Lance was. He had always been a man of action over words. "What's the term for today?" Lance grinned.

"Mi tesoro," Lance said. Keith frowned.

"What does that mean?" he asked. Lance suppressed a chuckle.

"It means 'my treasure'," he said. Keith's face turned bright red.

"You okay, Keith?" Shiro asked. Keith's face flushed more, but he nodded.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," he said. Lance tried not to smirk as the meeting continued.

*****

"Why do I have to go with Lance?" Keith complained. He and Lance had been assigned to go pick up supplies at the space mall, and Keith wasn't having it.

"What was that, Keith?" Lance smirked. Keith glowered at him.

"I mean, with mi tesoro?" he ground out. Shiro sighed, while Lance sported a triumphant grin.

"Yes, Keith," Shiro said. "You need to go with tú tesoro." Lance gaped at him, then burst out laughing. Keith's face grew red.

"Shiro!" Keith hissed. Shiro patted his shoulder.

"You'll be fine," he said. Then he leaned over to whisper, "I'm sure your little crush will be safe for an hour or two." Keith was sure his face was just permanently red at this point.

"It'll be fun!" Lance said, voice genuine. Keith sighed in defeat.

*****

Once at the space mall, Keith regretted agreeing to this stupid game.

They were walking into a parts store (Coran insisted the castle was in desperate need of repairs) when suddenly an employee came over to them.

"Do you need any assistance?" the employee asked. Keith panicked for a moment, as they were in their normal street clothes so as not to inform everyone the Voltron Paladins were here. Lance put a casual arm around him.

"No, I think we're good," he said. The employee smiled.

"Oh, I see," they said. They looked at Keith, smiling. "Are you on a date with your partner here?" Keith froze.

"He's not-!" Lance stepped in his toes, cutting Keith off. "I mean, yes. This is…..mi tesoro, Lance. We are trying to repair our ship."

"He's planning to take me somewhere nice," Lance added, tugging Keith closer to him. Keith smiled, trying not to pull away. This closeness with Lance was not good for his poor gay heart. The employee just winked and then left them alone. Keith hid his face in his hands.

"I hate you," he mumbled. Lance chuckled, patting his shoulder before pulling away to look at something else.

*****

"Goodnight, mi tesoro," Keith said, rushing to his room.

"Where's the fire?" Lance asked, catching his arm. Keith pulled free with a blush.

"I already said goodnight and I'm tired," he said, walking off again. Lance stared after him, a bit confused. Then a knowing smile creeped onto his face.

"Oh," he said. "I see. Goodnight, Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> The shopping scene was VERY fun to write.😂
> 
> Keep those pet names coming! (Please don't let me resort to shnookums😂)


End file.
